Réunion
by MmeRoronoa
Summary: Quand Tsuna prend le courage d'organiser une réunion entre gardiens, tout ce qu'il espère, c'est qu'elle se termine sans faire de mort...


**Titre : **Réunion

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas et ne m'appartiendra jamais, dommage, sinon bien des choses seraient différentes héhé...

**Rating : **K+

**Genre : **Humour

**Paring : **Il y en a certains, à vous de les repérer !

**Résumé :** Quand Tsuna prend le courage d'organiser une réunion entre gardiens, tout ce qu'il espère c'est qu'elle se termine sans faire de mort...

**Note : **Merci à **Nora Elsa** pour sa correction et relecture !

* * *

Tsuna, dixième parrain Vongola, famille mafieuse la plus puissante et la plus connue dans le monde entier, s'agita mal à l'aise sur son siège, les mains plus tremblantes que jamais.

Sa puissance, il la devait non seulement à son tuteur Reborn qui l'avait coaché durant des années sur base d'un entrainement intensif et extrêmement abusif, mais il la devait également à ses six gardiens, ces six hommes puissants et fidèles qui faisaient baver d'envie n'importe quel autre parrain.

Cependant, Tsuna avait beau être aujourd'hui ce qu'il était, lorsqu'il s'agissait de régler des conflits internes, c'est à dire au sein même de sa famille, la catastrophe était annoncée. Tsuna avait encore de grandes difficultés de communication, ayant toujours peur de provoquer un massacre. Parce que oui, ses gardiens étaient peut être remarquables, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de conflits qui impliquait d'autres gardiens, ils devenaient des personnes très pénibles... Ainsi que promptes à se battre.

Et malheureusement, certains événements s'étaient révélés trop importants que pour Tsuna ne ferme les yeux dessus, c'est pourquoi difficultés ou non, en tant que Boss des Vongola, il se devait de crever l'abcès.

« Bon et bien voilà, je vous ai tous réuni aujourd'hui pour qu'on puisse parler de certains problèmes, rien de bien méchant, mais qui commencent à avoir des conséquences un peu lourdes. »

Tsuna se racla la gorge après cette longue tirade, quelque peu fier de ne pas avoir bégayé une seule fois. Il croisa les regards de chaque gardien attablé à cette table immense et rectangulaire qui les espaçait les uns des autres et surtout de lui même. Les émotions de chacun était très diverses ; ils passaient en effet de la moue ennuyée de Lambo jusqu'aux yeux pleins d'enthousiasme de Gokudera en passant par les traits contrariés d'Hibari. Oui, Tsuna était très reconnaissant envers ses prédécesseurs d'avoir fait construire une table aussi spacieuse. Idée du Primo, sans doute.

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer cette vague de malaise qui s'était répandue sur la pièce après sa déclaration. Et bien que cela devrait l'encourager à continuer, cela l'embarrassa davantage. Heureusement, concerné ou pas, il pouvait toujours compter sur son fidèle bras droit qui se racla à son tour la gorge pour lui souffler un petit mort d'encouragement.

« De quel sorte de problème voulez vous nous parlez, Juudaime ? »

Tsuna sourit timidement, et continua :

« Et bien il y a quelques petites choses par-ci par-là que j'ai remarqué, et que bien que je crois être quelqu'un de tolérant, je ne peux malheureusement pas toujours fermer les yeux sur vos... petites bêtises. »

Il entendit Hibari émettre un son agacé en même temps que son gardien du Soleil se grattait l'arrière de sa tête en détournant les yeux.

« Plus de détails peut être ? » Suggéra Mukuro en lui souriant.

« Et-Et bien, j'ai fait une... liste. » Tsuna sortit maladroitement un papier plié en quatre de sa poche. « Enfin, c'est Reborn qui l'a faite et qui me l'a remise. » Il l'ouvrit avec empressement.

Encore une fois il sentit comme une sorte de tension augmenter dans la salle, l'enfonçant encore plus dans son malaise. Mais il ne lui était plus permis de tourner autour du pot, Reborn avait été formel sur ce coup-ci ; c'était lui le Boss, s'il avait quelque chose à leur dire, il devait le faire !

« Bon je vais vous les citer, du moins grave, au plus, hum, problématique... Voilà, pour commencer il y aurait un non-respect pour la nourriture rangée dans les gardes-manger individu- Hibari-san ! S'i-s'il te plait ! C'est quand même important que chacun respecte les autres et leurs affaires, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Je ne me sens pas concerné. Si c'est pour entendre ce genre de problème d'herbivore, je préfère m'en aller. » Siffla le gardien du Nuage, déjà debout.

« M-Mais les autres problèmes te concernent peut être et ils sont bien plus importants, alors s'il te plait, Hibari-san... »

Il soutint péniblement le regard colérique de son gardien, qui finit par se rassoir en soupirant d'agacement, les bras croisés contre son torse.

« Bon. » Continua alors Tsuna. « Quelqu'un aurait-il des choses à dire sur ce premier problème ? »

« Hum et bien, il se pourrait que ce soit moi qui ait, entre autres, piqué le dernier yaourt de Gokudera, mais vraiment rien d'extrême... » Finit par avouer le gardien du Soleil en ronchonnant.

Tsuna regarda directement le deuxième concerné qui se leva brusquement de son siège pour taper du poing contre la table comme c'était à prévoir.

« Alors c'était toi ! » Rugit Gokudera.

« Tu n'avais qu'a écrire ton nom dessus en plus grand, tête de poulpe ! C'était extrêmement trop petit, je ne l'ai vu qu'après! »

Yamamoto dut comme d'habitude, arrêter le gardien de la Tempête avant qu'il ne saute sur le boxeur qui continuait à dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute à l'extrême. Tsuna soupira en se massant le crâne.

« Très bien, Onii-san ça passe pour cette fois-ci, mais s'il te plait, évite de recommencer. »

Personne ne dit plus rien et tout le monde s'était assis de nouveau. Bien, Tsuna pouvait continuer.

« Bien, problème suivant : la dégradation du manoir... Là, je pense que vous êtes quasiment tous concernés, n'est ce pas ? »

Un silence tendu s'était abattu dans l'assemblée. Tsuna gigota mal à l'aise. Il devait être ferme, _ferme_ !

« Onii-san, Yamamoto, je vous ai fait construire une salle d'entrainement à votre demande expresse, alors pourquoi vous obstiner à pratiquer vos sports dans le jardin ? »

Les deux gardiens baissèrent les yeux comme deux petits garçons pris en faute.

« E-Et vous deux... » Tsuna s'adressa à Mukuro qui lui souriait gaiment et à Hibari qui le fusillait du regard. « Combien fois vous ai-je dit d'aller régler vos différents en dehors du manoir ? »

« 972 fois. » Précisa l'illusionniste, amusé.

Tsuna poussa un soupir malheureux.

« Lambo. » Il tourna son attention vers le cadet de la bande. « Des grenades ne sont pas des jouets, tu le sais pourtant. »

Lambo se contenta de lui tirer la langue, s'attirant les foudres du gardien de la Tempête qui lui hurla dessus pour son non-respect envers son Boss. Tsuna le regarda, gêné.

« Gokudera-kun, tes dynamites ne font pas beaucoup mieux, tu sais... »

Ce dernier rougit jusqu'à la racine et ne fit plus aucune remarque.

« S'il vous plaît, essayez de vous calmer, cet endroit a un certain âge, et si vous continuez à l'abimer, il ne restera bientôt plus qu'un champ de ruine ! »

La salle se tut et certains hochèrent la tête comme pour lui promettre qu'ils feraient dorénavant attention. Du moins, c'est ce que Tsuna espérait.

Problème suivant. Le jeune Decimo rougit en se rappelant ce point-ci.

« Ce cas-ci est pour Chrome qui est malheureusement absente aujourd'hui, donc Mukuro si tu voulais bien lui transmettre ceci... Bien, hum, voilà, Chrome aurait la mauvaise habitude de laisser traîner ses vêtements un peu partout, et j'entends surtout par là ses... sous-vêtements, et-et en plus du fait que c'est très gênant pour nous, cela apporte des ennuis à certains ici présents. »

En effet, la fiancée du gardien du Soleil lui avait à de nombreuses reprises fait des scènes de jalousies après avoir retrouvé une paire de soutien-gorges près de la chambre de son amoureux, et, bien entendu, ce dernier n'avait jamais d'explication satisfaisante à lui fournir, ce qui n'arrangeait malheureusement pas les choses.

« Ce n'est de plus pas la première fois que je lui fais la remarque. » Continua Tsuna en grimaçant d'embarras.

Même Yamamoto avait eu droit à sa crise...

« Tu voudras bien lui dire, Mukuro ? Toi, elle t'écouteras peut être. » Insista-t-il.

Mukuro resta un instant silencieux, fixant de son regard habituel son petit Boss qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans son siège, jusqu'à ce que son sourire s'agrandisse de quelques millimètres.

« En fait, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. » Finit-il par déclarer, faisant sursauter Tsuna.

« Mais- »

« Ce n'est pas Chrome la responsable, du moins, pas tout à fait. »

La salle resta un instant silencieuse, fixant l'illusionniste qui les ignorait avec superbe. Ce fut Gokudera qui perdit patience le premier.

« Crache le morceau ! Tu attends quoi, enfoiré? »

Mukuro ricana simplement.

« Je pense que c'est de ma faute. En effet, il arrive que lorsque je suis à distance et que je désire revenir au manoir sans me déplacer en personne, je me sers de Chrome pour me matérialiser, prenant le contrôle à sa place. Et il arrive souvent que je l'interrompe alors qu'elle est en train de s'habiller. »

Les regards se firent plus haineux dans la salle, et Tsuna déglutit difficilement.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne te donnes même pas la peine de ramasser ses vêtements avant d'aller t'occuper de tes petites affaires ? » Gronda Gokudera en le fusillant du regard.

« Kufufu, ce ne sont que des sous-vêtements de femme, me dites pas que cela vous gêne à ce point ? Vous n'avez plus 15 ans à ce que je saches... »

« Non mais ce que Gokudera-kun essai de te dire, c'est que tu ne respectes pas les autres en laissant trainer ces affaires partout dans le manoir. D'autant plus que comme ce sont des sous-vêtements, et que cela créé des problème à certains. »

Ryôhei et Yamamoto hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Tsuna se mordit quant à lui les lèvres ; la légère grimace d'irritation qui avait à peine traversé le visage de son gardien de la Brume ne lui avait pas échappé. Cela ne lui disait rien de bon.

« Kufufu, je vous trouve tous bien impudents, après tout, est-ce que moi je me plains des habits puants que laisse traîner Ryôhei derrière lui après ses entraînements ? Ou encore des mégots de cigarettes qui envahissent tous les cendriers du manoir sans que Gokudera ne prenne la peine de les jeter, quand ce ne sont pas les couloirs ? Sans parler des couches-culottes de Lambo... »

« Lambo-san ne met pas de couches-culottes ! »

« Tu devrais, ça nous aurait bien arrangé... » souffla Gokudera entre ses dents.

Tsuna se prit la tête entre les mains tandis que les autres accusés se mirent à hurler leur mécontentement et que la dispute devenait générale. Mukuro n'avait pas totalement tort, il était vrai qu'un peu tout le monde avait cette détestable tendance à se laisser aller question hygiène. Des garçons, lui aurait dit sa mère.

« Et puis, si t'es pas content tu n'as qu'à te casser comme l'a fait Hibari ! »

Cette remarque jetée avec hargne par le fumeur du groupe s'entendit soudain dans le brouhaha.

Tsuna jeta un regard furtif vers son dit gardien du Nuage. Il était vrai qu'Hibari avait refusé de cohabiter avec eux, tenant trop à son indépendance. Et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

Le brun devait penser exactement à la même chose que lui, vu le sourire satisfait qu'il arborait. Il avait en effet emménagé ses affaires pour un sanctuaire qu'il s'était fait construire, à l'image de celui de Namimori au Japon. Mais bien qu'il vivait plus loin, c'était son devoir de venir au manoir lorsqu'il était appelé, et vu que le Gardien de la Brume vivait également ici, Hibari venait souvent pour l'affronter, pour ne pas dire presque tous les jours. Ces derniers mois, il avait même été encore plus présent, pour une raison qui échappait au Decimo qui, de toute façon, n'était pas sûr de vouloir la connaître.

« S'il vous plaît, arrêtez ! » S'écria-t-il, perdant peu à peu patience. « Mukuro n'a pas totalement tort, et je pense qu'en effet tout le monde devrait faire un effort de ce côté là. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on paie des femmes de ménage qu'il faut pour autant négliger son hygiène, d'accord ? »

Tous, hormis Hibari qui n'était donc pas concerné, finirent par hocher légèrement de la tête. Gokudera le lui jura même. Il ne restait plus maintenant qu'à voir qui allait réellement prendre en compte cet ordre...

« Bien, passons enfin au problème suivant ! »

Tsuna se racla encore la gorge et ne releva pas une seule fois son regard de la note qu'il lisait.

« Euh hum, j'ai reçu récemment une plainte de la part de Xanxus... qui disait que s'il voyait encore une fois Yamamoto traîner dans leur domaine, il en ferait de la pâtée pour chien... Hum, Yamamoto ? »

Les regards se tournèrent tous sur le baseballeur qui se mit à rire maladroitement. Le regard le plus lourd à porter fut celui de Gokudera qui n'hésita pas à lui crier dessus.

« Quoi? Encore ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous à passer tout ton temps là bas, hein ? »

« Haha, mais je m'entraîne avec Squalo, je te l'ai déjà dit pourtant. Tsuna ? »

« E-Et bien Yamamoto apparemment tu ne serais plus le bienvenu chez eux... » Soupira Tsuna.

« Encore ce Squalo ! T'es sûr que tu ne fais vraiment que t'entraîner avec lui, hein ? »

« Gokudera-kun ! »

Une fois de plus, Tsuna se massa les tempes en soupirant longuement. Avec un peu de chance, il finirait cette réunion sans meurtre.

« Sawada ! Écris également une lettre à Xanxus en lui disant qu'il commence d'abord par interdire Lussuria de toujours venir ici à l'extrême ! » S'écria le boxeur « Hana va finir par croire que je suis gay ! »

Le petit brun gigota sur sa chaise en grimaçant. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de « lettre diplomatique ».

« Je n'y manquerait pas, Onii-san... » Comme si Xanxus allait l'écouter... « Bien, prochain problème : Lambo, tu as maintenant presque 11 ans, et tu n'es plus en âge de prendre tes bains avec Kyoko-chan et Haru-chan, et surtout, Ipin. Est-ce que tu comprends ça ? »

Tsuna se souvint l'embarrassante visite dans son bureau des deux jeunes femmes qui s'étaient en effet plaintes, gentiment certes, du jeune Bovino. Il leur avait alors promis qu'il se chargerait de ça, et c'était précisément ce qu'il était en train de faire ; maintenant, il espérait que le message allait passer sans jérémiades de la part de son plus jeune gardien.

« Lambo ? » Insista-t-il sous l'indifférence du cadet.

« Ah... Lambo-san ne voit pas en quoi c'est un problème. » Finit-il par répondre d'une voix traînante.

« Et bien, à ton âge tu ne peux plus faire ce genre de chose. Tu sais ce qu'est une fille maintenant, non ? Et les filles n'aiment pas que les garçons prennent leur bain avec elles, tu comprends ? »

Lambo avait croisé ses bras dans un geste boudeur en bougonnant des paroles inaudibles pour Tsuna.

« Ma ma Lambo, un jour tu pourras prendre des bains avec une fille qui te donnera sa permission, tu verras ! » Tenta Yamamoto en souriant gentiment.

Tsuna tiqua devant la réaction du bovin qui se mit à rougir en souriant bêtement, et de celle de Gokudera qui frappa le gardien de la Pluie en lui braillant « Et c'est qui celle-là qui te fait entrer dans son bain ? » Heureusement il ne restait plus que deux problèmes à régler, et pour être honnête, Tsuna trouvait que tout s'était à peu près bien passé pour le moment.

Bien sûr, c'était avant le problème qui allait suivre.

« Euhm... » Tsuna tira un peu sur son col, très gêné par la nature de sa prochaine déclaration. « J'ai reçu des plaintes d'une personne qui aurait apparemment reçu... des... lettres comme qui dirait... à caractère sexuel, hum. »

Voilà c'était dit, et la réaction de la salle n'en fut pas moins fameuse ; en effet ils se retournèrent tous comme d'un commun accord vers le gardien de la Brume qui sembla légèrement surpris.

« Oya, pourquoi vous me regardez tous ? »

Il aurait eu l'air parfaitement innocent si ce n'était son petit sourire en coin.

« Parce que tout le monde sait que tu es un pervers fini ! » Lui répondit Gokudera en le fusillant des yeux.

« Et c'est celui qui s'est envoyé en l'air dans la crèche de noël l'année dernière qui dit ça ? » Répondit l'illusionniste du tac au tac, faisant vociférer le gardien de la Tempête.

Tsuna sentit l'alarme « danger » s'enclencher dans sa tête, aussi il s'interposa rapidement avant que la situation ne dégénère.

« Attendez ! Je n'ai accusé personne ! D'autant que Mukuro a un très bon alibi ! »

Tous les regards revinrent du coup vers Tsuna qui gigota sur sa chaise maladroitement.

« O-Oui, la personne qui a reçu ces lettres est Chrome, donc je ne pense pas que- »

« Oh n'en soit pas si certain, Juudaime ! Ce type est tellement tordu ! »

Cette fois-ci les sourcils de l'illusionniste se froncèrent légèrement faisant pâlir à vue d'œil le Decimo. Mais avant que ce dernier n'intervienne une deuxième fois, une autre personne s'en chargea.

« Gokudera Hayato, il s'est avéré au fil des événements que toi et ton copain d'herbivore n'avez rien à lui apprendre en matière de perversité. Entre vos rapports d'animaux dans la crèche de Noël comme dans la chambre qui avait été réservée pour les fiançailles de Sasegawa Ryôhei, sans oublier les nombreuses absences aux réunions et vos prolongements de missions en duo, toujours dus à votre libido d'obsédés sexuels, vous êtes vous aussi de bons suspects potentiels. »

Tsuna resta bluffé devant ce long discours, prononcé par nul autre qu'Hibari qui venait tout juste de défendre sa Némésis contre les accusations de Gokudera. Une chose pareille était-elle vraiment possible ? Les autres devaient d'ailleurs tous penser la même chose vu l'air choqué qu'ils affichaient.

« Je ne dis pas ça pour défendre cet idiot d'illusionniste, mais pour qu'on puisse mettre fin le plus rapidement à cette réunion sans intérêt. Et efficacement. » Précisa Hibari en réponse aux regards stupides qu'on lui lançait.

« Kufufu, j'apprécie quand même, Kyoya. » Ne put s'empêcher de railler Mukuro. Hibari lui envoya un regard menaçant pour le faire taire.

Tsuna jeta un œil à son gardien de la Tempête, peu surpris de le voir si rouge, apparemment très gêné par ce que venait de dire Hibari. Mais il s'avérait que son amant n'avait pas l'intention de calmer les choses, cette fois-ci.

« Je trouve que tu exagères, Hibari. » En effet, Yamamoto eut le cran de répondre au gardien du Nuage. « Nous l'avons déjà dit, ce n'est pas nous qui avons couché dans cette chambre réservé à Ryôhei ! »

Ah, encore cette fameuse histoire. Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cet incident et on n'avait toujours pas retrouvé les vrais coupables. Parce que les autres avaient beau pointer du doigt les deux anciens camarades de classe, Tsuna les croyait quand même. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait effacé définitivement cette histoire de sa mémoire et on n'en n'aurait plus jamais reparlé. Mais il s'avérait qu'entre gardiens, il fallait mettre le dernier mot à cette épisode.

« Surtout qu'à part vous, je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être d'autre ! » Rajouta Ryôhei, qui n'avait pas vraiment digéré la chambre saccagée.

« Et pourquoi pas Xanxus et Squalo ? Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs sur eux qui disent que- » Tenta Yamamoto avant qu'Hibari ne le coupe.

« Le roi de la montagne de singes n'était pas invité ce soir là. »

Gokudera s'énerva à son tour, sorti de son état de choc.

« Et pourquoi pas vous hein ! » Il s'était encore une fois levé de son siège, le doigt pointé vers les deux gardiens rivaux. « Vous avez disparu pendant un très long moment de la soirée ! Qui nous dit que vous n'avez pas été coucher dans cette maudite chambre, HEIN ? »

Un silence pesant s'abattit après cette accusation, et Tsuna se demanda à cet instant si Yamamoto était suffisamment puissant pour défendre son amant contre les deux gardiens qu'il venait d'accuser, et qui allaient sûrement lui sauter à la gorge dans la minute à venir, peut être moins. Et lui qui espérait que cette réunion se terminerait sans faire de mort...

Cependant, au lieu d'empoigner son trident, comme l'avait déjà fait Hibari avec ces tonfas, Mukuro éclata de rire.

« Kufufu, oh d'aussi près, j'aurais bien trop peur de me faire réellement mordre à mort, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Gokudera fit une grimace de dégout assez comique tandis qu'Hibari donnait un coup de tonfa dans la tête de l'illusionniste en le traitant d'imbécile.

Tsuna se massa encore une fois les tempes, regardant Mukuro esquiver en riant.

« Bon, s'il vous plaît, on s'éloigne un peu trop du sujet là... Quelqu'un n'a vraiment rien à dire sur ce harcèlement par lettre ? »

« ... et bien, maintenant que j'y pense... »

Les regards se braquèrent aussitôt sur le gardien du Soleil, qui était encore plus rouge que son Boss.

« En fait ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est qu'Hana s'est plainte qu'on ne se voyait pas assez souvent, et elle a alors proposé qu'on s'envoie des lettres, de tout genre, hum, et il se pourrait que je me sois trompé ou quelque chose comme ça. Vous savez, je m'y connais extrêmement pas dans ces stupides systèmes de courrier. »

Un silence lourd et très tendu revint rapidement dans la pièce, tout le monde, à part peut être Lambo et Tsuna lui-même, se retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait l'envie d'étrangler cet imbécile de boxeur.

« Tu es le plus idiot de tous les herbivores. » Fini par déclarer Hibari en se levant pour partir.

Tsuna ne le retint pas cette fois-ci, comprenant l'irritation de ce dernier.

« Hum, bien, il reste encore un dernier problème... » Il hésita encore un instant, ne voulant pas une nouvelle fois provoquer de conflit, mais allez, c'était le tout dernier ! Il inspira avec force. « J'ai reçu plusieurs rapport de vos missions, et il semblerait que certains d'entre vous soit beaucoup trop violents, je veux dire, d'accord on tue des gens, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment nécessaire de faire des massacres, vous comprenez ? »

Personne ne dit rien, jusqu'à ce que Mukuro ne se mette à ricaner.

« Kufufu ~ Je crois que cette fois-ci il n'y a pas de doute sur le principale concerné. »

Oui et malheureusement il venait de partir.

« Je peux le comprendre, quand on est entouré d'imbéciles pareils, ça donne envie de meurtre sanglant ! » Répliqua Gokudera en fusillant Ryôhei du regard.

« Est ce que Lambo-san peut partir aussi ? »

Tsuna soupira en repliant son papier en quatre.

« Oui Lambo, cette réunion est définitivement close. Merci à tous. »

Ça avait été vraiment éprouvant. Tsuna se félicita toutefois pour avoir tenu le coup, même s'il avait l'impression de n'avoir réglé les choses qu'à moitié, mais au moins c'était fait.

Et, plus important, personne n'était mort.

...


End file.
